Y el mañana ante nosotros
by Sherry Furude
Summary: A punto de terminar su sexto curso en Hogwarts, dos jóvenes merodeadores hacen una pausa para reflexionar acerca de su futuro. Viñeta Wolfstar.


**DISCLAIMER: **el **Potterverso** por entero (personajes, lugares, etc.) **pertenece** **a J. K. Rowling** y a nadie más. Y yo, por desgracia, no soy J. K. Rowling. Para empezar, porque no soy británica. Ni rubia. Pero de eso hablaremos en otra ocasión.

**¡ATENCIÓN!, WARNING!, ACHTUNG!:** este fic trata sobre una relación romántica entre dos **hombres **(véase slash). **Si ese tema no te gusta, NO LEAS Y PUNTO.** No digas luego que no te he avisado.

* * *

**Y el mañana ante nosotros**

-Mañana es el último día del curso… ¡por fin!

-Y en septiembre entraremos en séptimo…

Remus miró a Sirius distraídamente. Aquella calurosa tarde de junio, casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se habían refugiado en el frescor del castillo, donde preparaban sus equipajes y mataban el tiempo hasta la hora de cenar. Ellos dos, en cambio, estaban en los terrenos, sentados a la sombra de un gran roble.

-Aún me pregunto qué haré cuando salga de aquí –confesó Sirius en un susurro.

-¿No decías que querías ser auror?

-Ya, pero… bueno, no sé si llegaré a serlo.

Sirius se giró al notar la suave y fina mano de Remus sobre su hombro.

-Estoy seguro –lo tranquilizó el chico castaño- de que serás el mejor auror de todos.

El joven Black sonrió. Sin embargo, al momento su gestó cambió.

-Remus, -preguntó en tono serio- ¿qué va a ser de… nosotros?

El interpelado, ruborizándose de pronto, desvió la mirada y tartamudeó:

-¿A qué… a qué te refieres con…?

-Sabes a qué me refiero perfectamente –lo cortó, tajante, Sirius.

Remus volvió a mirar a su interlocutor. Las mejillas del joven Black habían adoptado un fuerte color carmesí.

-Me refiero –explicó- a nosotros dos como… como…

-… como pareja.

Sirius asintió en silencio cuando su compañero hubo acabado la frase por él.

-¿Y bien? –insistió-. ¿Qué va a pasar con ese "nosotros"?

Remus se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

-Yo quiero seguir contigo –dijo al fin.

-Yo también quiero seguir contigo –intervino Sirius, sonrojándose aún más-. He estado pensando en buscarme un apartamento en el Londres muggle; podríamos buscarlo entre los dos, y vivir juntos…

-Entonces, ¿vamos a hacerlo? ¿Vamos revelarnos al mundo tal y como somos?

-No hables así, Remus –se quejó el joven Black-. Así parece que estás diciendo que somos… que somos…

-¿"Maricas"? –probó a completar Lupin la frase. Su compañero rió y asintió-. ¡Pero es lo que somos! ¿Qué es un "marica" sino un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres?

-¡Marica lo serás tú! –exclamó Sirius con una risa-. Yo solamente soy un chico que se ha enamorado de otro chico. Y al que le atraen los chicos.

-¿Y cómo llamas a eso?

Los dos muchachos rieron. Luego, Remus volvió a plantear su pregunta:

-¿Vamos a revelar al mundo que estamos enamorados?

-Supongo que sí –contestó por fin Sirius. Unos segundos más tarde, añadió con una risa-: Será divertido ver cómo reacciona la gente…

-Sí… -secundó su compañero-. Peter y James son nuestros amigos, y seguirán siéndolo (aunque seguro que al principio harán muchas bromas con el tema); mis padres son muy comprensivos, me querrán igualmente… ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? Ya sabes, los Black.

Sirius soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada.

-Que les jodan –farfulló mientras comenzaba a arrancar briznas de hierba de su alrededor-. Nunca me han aceptado, ¿qué más dará que tengan una razón más para hacerlo? Igualmente, no me importa lo que piensen de mí.

-No serán los únicos que no nos apoyen –advirtió Remus-. Habrá muchas personas que no nos aceptarán…

-¡Pues que les jodan! –exclamó, exaltado. Bajando la voz, susurró-: Yo quiero estar contigo, Remus, y no me importa lo que digan los demás. Te quiero.

En menos de un segundo, el pálido rostro de Lupin adoptó un intenso color rojo. Sirius sonrió al darse cuenta y, sin una palabra, lo besó. Cuando sus labios se separaron, susurró:

-Te quiero, Remus.

Remus sonrió.

-Te quiero, Sirius.

Los dos chicos permanecieron allí, a la sombra de aquel árbol, varias horas. Aunque no sabían qué les depararía el futuro, estaban seguros de que, mientras siguieran juntos, todo iría bien.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! ****Salut! **Konnichiwa! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque!

**¡Qué de tiempo sin publicar fics de HP! La verdad es que este fic surgió de improviso: esta misma tarde, estando frente al ordenador me vino la idea de escribir un fic Wolfstar; se me ocurrieron de improviso unas líneas (concretamente, "¿Y qué hay de tu familia?" y las cuatro siguientes, aunque luego las modifiqué levemente), fui desarrollando la trama... ¡y voilà!**

**Sin más dilación, me despido. ¿Por qué no me decís qué os ha parecido mi fic con un review? Eso me haría muy feliz; es muy agradable ver que la gente se interesa por un fic tuyo. **

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
